dianawynnejonesfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Dalemark characters
A list of characters who appear in The Dalemark Quartet. Prehistoric Dalemark All characters appear or are mentioned in The Spellcoats. Riverlands natives * Cenblith - A queen of prehistoric Dalemark who took the One as her lover and bound him to the will of mortals. * Closti the Clam - A resident of the village Shelling, on the bank of the River. His wife left many years ago, and he is forced to go off to war with his son Gull at the start of the story. He dies, leaving his five children orphans. * Collet - Steward to the king of the Riverlands. * Gull - The eldest son of Closti the Clam. Gull goes off to war and returns home mentally disturbed. * Hern - Closti's second son. Hern has an extremely rational view of the world and refuses to believe anything supernatural exists. He becomes good friends with Kars Adon. * Jay - Herald for the king of the Riverlands and captain of his army. Falls in love with Robin. * Kestrel - Zara's husband and Closti's brother-in-law. He goes off to war with his brother and nephew, and returns in time to help his brother's children escape the mob in Shelling. * King of the Riverlands - The king of the lands around the great River in prehistoric Dalemark. His family died during the Heathen invasion, and the experience has left him a somewhat weaker king than he ought have been. * Korib - The miller's son and the best shot in Shelling. * Mallard - The youngest of Closti's children, Mallard is called Duck by his family. He often tries to act bigger than he is. * Robin - Eldest child of Closti the Clam. She is ladylike and motherly, looking after the family in her parents' absence. * Tanaqui - Closti's younger daughter. A sensible, tomboyish girl and a skilled weaver. * Wren - Headman of a village near the source of the River in prehistoric Dalemark. * Zara - Closti's sister and Kestrel's wife. She has a powerful dislike for her brother and his children because when Closti jilted Zwitt's sister, Zwitt broke off his own engagement with Zara. * Zwitt - Headman of Shelling. He has a powerful dislike for Closti and his family, because Closti jilted Zwitt's sister. Heathens * Arin - A Heathen lord and Kars Adon's chief war minister. * "I sent the hidden death..." - One of Kankredin's chief mages. His name is the boast woven into his mage's gown. * I tortured the beast..." - One of Kankredin's chief mages. His name is the boast woven into his mage's gown. * Kars Adon - A Heathen lord in exile who inherited his father's title when the previous High Lord died during his invasion of prehistoric Dalemark. He strikes up a strong friendship with Hern. * Kiniron Adon - Father of Kars Adon and younger brother of the king of Haligland. Led an invasion of prehistoric Dalemark, but died before he could see its end, leaving his son High Lord in his place. * Ladri - One of Kankredin's mages. Historic Dalemark Northerners * The Adon - A legendary king of Dalemark who married Manaliabrid of the Undying. His title comes from one of the One's secret names. Mentioned in Cart and Cwidder and The Crown of Dalemark. * Alk - Lord Consort to the Countess of Aberath. Formerly a practice and talented lawman, now a would-be engineer. Appears in The Crown of Dalemark. * Almet - Son of the Adon and Manaliabrid; refused the crown after his father and went South to live in Waywold. Mentioned in The Crown of Dalemark. * Amil the Great - Legendary king of Dalemark who appeared out of the North, unified the country after centuries of interregnum and civil war, and brought it into the modern age. Appears in The Crown of Dalemark. * Biffa - Short for Enblith. Daughter of farmers and student at the Lawschool, and best friends with Hildy. Appears in The Crown of Dalemark. * Brid Clennensdaughter - Daughter of Clennen and Lenina, and a skilled Singer. Brid is forthright and outspoken, and likes attention. Appears in Cart and Cwidder and The Crown of Dalemark. * Clennen Mendakersson - A Singer of great repute who travels throughout North and South Dalemark. He hails from Hannart, but he had a falling-out with the Earl and never goes there anymore. Clennen has a large personality and is a self-admitted lover of long names, which is why his chidren's names are so wordy. Appears in Cart and Cwidder. * The Countess of Aberath - The Countess inherited the earldom Aberath and rules it legally. Her name is never given. Alk is her husband and consort. Appears in The Crown of Dalemark. * Dagner Clennensson - Eldest son of Clennen and Lenina and a talented Singer. Dagner is quiet, modest and easily embarrassed. Appears in Cart and Cwidder and The Crown of Dalemark. * Eleth - Noreth Onesdaughter's mother. Died soon after Noreth's birth, swearing her daughter's father was the One. Mentioned in The Crown of Dalemark. * Elthorar Ansdaughter - Keeper of antiquities in Hannart and the translator of the Spellcoats. Mentioned in The Spellcoats. * Eltruda - Wife of Lord Stair of Adenmouth and Noreth Onesdaughter's aunt. Appears in The Crown of Dalemark. * Enblith the Fair - Legendary queen of Dalemark and said to be the most beautiful woman who ever lived. Mentioned in The Crown of Dalemark. * Fenna - Daughter and apprentice of Hestefan the Singer. Dagner is in love with her. Appears in The Crown of Dalemark. * Hestefan - A traveling singer who helps smuggle Dagner Clennensson North after the events in Cart and Cwidder. Moril joins his travels. Appears in Cart and Cwidder and The Crown of Dalemark. * Kastri - The Adon's elder son who remained in Hannart after his father's death. * Keril - Earl of Hannart and father of Konian and Kialan. A wanted criminal in the South for leading a bloody uprising there in his younger years. Appears in Cart and Cwidder and The Crown of Dalemark. * Kialan Kerilsson - Younger son of Earl Keril and the present Adon after his brother's death in Holand. Flees North with Clennen's children. Appears in Cart and Cwidder, Drowned Ammet, and The Crown of Dalemark. * Kintor - Lord of Kredindale and Noreth's cousin. He oversees his lordship's coal mines, and of late has begun overtaxing the workers. Mentioned in The Crown of Dalemark. * Konian Kerilsson - Elder son of Earl Keril of Hannart and the former Adon. Arrested in Holand with his brother when his ship ran aground after a storm and executed on trumped-up charges. Mentioned in Cart and Cwidder and Drowned Ammet. * Labbard - King of Dalemark before the Adon. * Luthan - Earl of Dropwater and Noreth's cousin. A romantic who is completely infatuated with Noreth. Appears in The Crown of Dalemark. * Moril Clennensson - Youngest son of Clennen the Singer and a talented Singer in his own right. Appears in Cart and Cwidder and The Crown of Dalemark. * Noreth Onesdaughter - A claimant to the throne of Dalemark, claiming to be the daughter of the One. Appears in The Crown of Dalemark. * Olob - Short for Barangarolob. Clennen's horse. Appears in Cart and Cwidder. * The Porter - The primary spy for North Dalemark in the South, and the most wanted criminal in South Dalemark. * Rith - A young hearthman Mitt meets on his way to Adenmouth. Appears in The Crown of Dalemark. * Tanabrid - Daughter of the Adon and Manaliabrid. Married the Lord of Kredindale after her father's death. Southerners * Al - A castaway Mitt, Hildy, and Ynen find floating in a dinghy at sea. Appears in Drowned Ammet. * Alda - Wife of Siriol. Appears in Drowned Ammet. * Alhammitt Alhammittsson - Known as Mitt for short. See Mitt Alhammittsson. * Bence - Captain of The Wheatsheef and commander of the Holy Islands navy. Appears in Drowned Ammet. * Canden - A member of the Free Holanders who courts Milda for a time. Hobin's younger brother. Appears in Drowned Ammet. * Coran - A freedom fighter from Waywold. * Dideo - A fisherman from Holand and a member of the Free Holanders. Mitt blames him for his father's death. Appears in Drowned Ammet. * Fervold - Captain of Earl Henda's army. Appears in The Crown of Dalemark. * Ganner Sagersson - Lord of Markind in the North Dales. Originally engaged to Lenina before she ran off with Clennen. Appears in Cart and Cwidder. * Hadd - Earl of Holand, feared and hated by his people for his tyranny. Appears in Drowned Ammet. * Ham - A fisherman from Holand and a member of the Free Holanders. His name is one of many shortened forms of Alhammitt. Appears in Drowned Ammet. * Harchad Haddsson - Second son of Earl Hadd and the head of Hadd's spies and secret police; known for his cruelty. Appears in Drowned Ammet. * Harilla Harlsdaughter - Daughter of Harl Haddsson and granddaughter of Earl Hadd of Holand. Frequently fights with Hildy. Appears in Drowned Ammet. * Harl Haddsson - Eldest son of Earl Hadd. Appears in Drowned Ammet. * Halida - Wife of Earl Keril and mother of Konian and Kialan. Originally born in the South, but fled North with Keril when she met him as a young freedom fighter. * Henda - Earl of Andmark who frequently quarrels with Earl Hadd of Holand. It is said he can be relied on to always respond to threats to his power. Mentioned in Drowned Ammet and The Crown of Dalemark. * Hildrida Navissdaughter - Called Hildy. Elder daughter of Navis Haddsson and granddaughter of Earl Hadd of Holand, and something of a brat. Appears in Drowned Ammet and The Crown of Dalemark. * Hobin - A successful gunsmith from Waywold who sets up shop in Holand. Marries Milda and becomes Mitt Alhamittsson's step-father. He is secretly part of a group of sober-minded revolutionaries biding their time until the right moment to start an uprising. Appears in Drowned Ammet. * Irana Harchadsdaughter - Daughter of Harchad Haddsson and one of Earl Hadd's granddaughters. Frequently fights with Hildy. Appears in Drowned Ammet. * Jenro - A Holy Islander who helps Mitt in Drowned Ammet. * Lenina Thornsdaughter - Clennen's wife and mother of Dagner, Brid, and Moril. Lenina has blue blood and was originally engaged to the Lord of Markind until Clenne enchanted her. Appears in Cart and Cwidder. * Lithar - Lord of the Holy Islands, a childish and mentally deficient man. Hildy is engaged to him when she is nine and he is twenty.. Appears in Drowned Ammet. * Lydda - Siriol the fisherman's daughter. Appears in Drowned Ammet. * Mitt - Full name Alhammitt Alhammittsson. A boy from a poor family Holand who gets swept up in the revolutionary movement. Appears in Drowned Ammet and The Crown of Dalemark. * Navis Haddsson - Youngest son of Earl Hadd and father of Hildy and Ynen. His wife died when his son was born, and he has kept to himself ever since. Appears in Drowned Ammet and The Crown of Dalemark. * Siriol - A fisherman in Holand to whom Mitt is apprenticed. He is a member of the Free Holanders. Appears in Drowned Ammet. * Tholian - Earl of the South Dales, a cruel man bent on conquering and subjugating the North. Appears in Cart and Cwidder. * Ynen Navisson - Younger son of Navis Haddsson and grandson of Earl Hadd of Holand, known for being much nicer than most of the rest of his family. Ynen has a great love of sailing. Appears in Drowned Ammet and The Crown of Dalemark. Modern Dalemark * Liss - Maewen's aunt, who runs a stable outside Adenmouth. Mentioned in The Crown of Dalemark. * Major Alksen - Head of security at Tannoreth Palace. Appears in The Crown of Dalemark. * Mayelbridwen Singer - Called Maewen for short. A young girl in modern Dalemark who gets pulled into the past because of her resemblance to Noreth Onesdaughter. Appears in The Crown of Dalemark. The Undying * Anoreth ("The Unbound", "The Lady") - One of the Elder Undying; embodies the River of prehistoric Dalemark. Appears in The Spellcoats. * Cennoreth ("The Weaver", Tanaqui) - One of the Elder Undying, a legendary witch and weaver of men's fates. Appears in The Crown of Dalemark. * Kankredin - Evil mage and sorcerer who has designs against Dalemark and its Undying. Appears in The Spellcoats and The Crown of Dalemark. * Libby Beer ("She Who Raised the Islands") - One of the Elder Undying, wife of Old Ammet, and creator of the Holy Islands. Appears in Drowned Ammet and The Crown of Dalemark. * Old Ammet ("The Earth-Shaker", Ynynen, Alhammitt) - Husband of Libby Beer and one of the Elder Undying. Appears in Drowned Ammet and The Crown of Dalemark. * The One (Amil, Adon, Oreth, "Golden Gentleman", "Grand Father") - The strongest of the Undying and figurative (and possibly literal) father of the people of Dalemark. Appears in The Spellcoats and The Crown of Dalemark. * Tanamil (Tanoreth, Tan Adon, Halian Tan Haleth, "The Piper", "The Red One", "The Young One") - Lord of the Red River in prehistoric Dalemark. Appears in The Spellcoats. * Wend ("The Wanderer", Mage Mallard, Oril, Osfameron, Tanamoril, Wend Orilson) - One of the Elder Undying and the keeper of the green roads. Appears in The Crown of Dalemark. Category:Dalemark Category:Characters